fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hijutsu
Hijutsu, or also known as the "Secret Art" in English, is a type of Lost Magic that existed in the world of Magic. This type of magic is known for being among the first and strongest type of Lost Magics (and magics) ever to be used by mortal spellcasters in the universe. This type of magic is used primarily by the mythical Kiishim race. The first and also the greatest user of Hijutsu magic is the legendary Kiishim sorceress Kaera Kiishimu. Types of Hijutsu Hijutsu is varied in terms of sources of power, and it also encompasses the use of many elements of the natural world like the Elements, dreams, night, nature and many more. *'Dark Hijutsu: '''This type of Hijutsu is used by the sorceress Kaera Kiishimu. It is primarily based on the element of Darkness mixed with other elements such as Fire, Wind, Lightning and others. This is among the strongest types of Hijutsu ever to be used. *'Wind Hijutsu: This type of Hijutsu is used by the Kiishim princess Ayana Kiishimu. This type of Hijutsu utilises the manipulation of air and wind to attack or decapitate enemies. *'''Dream Hijutsu: This type utilizes powerful otherworldly illusions in battle. Some spells are powerful enough to casue great damage to the target's psyche. This type is utilized by Kiara Zod. *'Merging Hijutsu:' This type allows the user to keep themselves in sync with the environment, allowing them to merge in and be untraced. This type of Hijutsu is known to be used by Kugo Kiishimu. *'Forest Hijutsu': This type lets the user control all types of vegetation, going from small flowers, to large trees and vines. When fully mastered, this Hijutsu magic can create and control an entire forest. This type is used by Sarah Ray. *'Flame Hijutsu:' Put it simply, this Hijutsu revolves around creating and manipulating fire, it can create extremely powerful fireballs, and blasts that surpass the power of Fire Dragon Slayer magic.Used by Karyu Hoshi *'Aqua Hijutsu: '''This allows the user to control water, this cannot be controlled by anyone else, as the user pours their magical power into the water. Used by Suiryu Hoshi *'Ghost Diver:' This is a distraction Hijutsu magic, which allows the user to create very life like afterimages with ease. This type is used by Liam Ray. *'Absorbing Hijutsu:' A powerful Hijutsu magic which absorbs properties of anything around the user, including air, making it very versatile, yet hard to control. Used by Riddari Plieno. *'Mirrored Life:' A defensive Hijutsu magic which allows the user to manipulate mirrors for defensive and confusion purposes. These are very powerful, and can easily block powerful attacks with ease. Controlled by Mia Ryuzen. *'Bladecharge:' A powerful offensive Hijutsu, which allows the user to envelop themselves in an completely different attire which allows them to surpass Kiishim limits, and the user can produce devastating attacks with ease. However, this cannot be used sparingly, and only should be used in a time of great crisis. This is used by Raian Ryuuga. *'Speed Hijutsu: This allows the user's speed dramatically and even create after images of themselves and also static electricity. This brand of Hijutsu is used by Ken Kiishimu. *'''Disease Hijutsu: This Hijutsu allows the user to inflict different diseases of varying levels against the opponent. It is very effective against a single, or a group of enemies. It affects the enemy at a cellular level, and it is highly difficult to pinpoint the area of infliction. However, this has one disadvantage, and that is, that this magic must be imbued to a different material before entering the skin. Used by Yuna Lockhart. Category:Magic and Abilities